legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nine Demon Gates
The Nine Demon Gates was a team of the Dark Empire Triggers Hell that acted as the Military Council of the Empire, leading military conquests and mission to the massive and unorganized force of Triggers Hell that extended until the limits of the Multi-Universe. The Nine Demon Gates was also the armed wing of the Triggers Hell's organisation. Its formations included devils from Leohart's family, along with volunteers and conscripts from both occupied and un-occupied lands. The NDG grew from three regiments to over 38 divisions during the Universal War II, and served alongside the Heir (regular army), Police of Underworld (the royal police) and other security units. Prior to the war, it was under the control of the Hell Lords (the kings and queens of Hell) beneath Leohart the Prince of Hell. Initially, in keeping with the racial policy of Hell, membership was open only to people of Devil origin. The rules were partially relaxed and later the formation of units composed largely or solely of foreign demonic volunteers and conscripts was authorised. These NDG were made up of men mainly from among the nationals of Triggers Hell-occupied planets. Despite relaxation of the rules, the NDG was still based on the racist ideology of Satanism, and ethnic Poles (who were viewed as inferior) were barred specifically from the formations. Members of the NDG were involved in numerous atrocities, from genocide, execution, rape, mass-murder and massacre of innocents. At the post-war, the NDG was judged to be a criminal organisation due to its connection to the Triggers Hell and direct involvement in numerous war crimes and crimes against life. Overview The Nine Demon Gates comprise the core members of Hell and, as its name implies, nine members form this team. They are all Pure-Blooded Devils with royal blood and are relatives of Leohart the Prince of Hell himself. They are very powerful and are considered to be the strongest beings on Hell itself, with each one having power enough to subjugate an army of Gods. In Paradise, the Nine Demon Gates are the second more dangerous faction to God as they have powers beyond measure. In another extraordinary feat, a member named Ravana (who was once an ally of Ara Astaroth) singlehandedly took out the entire Reality Council, assassinating all of its members in a single raid that ended in the wounding and deaths of 119 people. It has been stated that all of the Nine Demon Gates members are not Seirduizhal Demons and Pure-Blooded Devils with connections to Lucifer and the Devil, two of the founders and rulers of Hell centillion of years ago. Members *''Viscara'' *''Phantom Lord'' *''Anubis'' *''Ravana'' *''Ah Puch'' *''Hades'' *''Loki'' *''Fenrir'' *''Azazel'' **''Ara Astaroth (defected)'' *''Oriax Wheelahr '' Tubal_Cain.jpg ticci_toby_by_zombieray10-d8md6hm.png T_Anubis_Albino_Card.png T_Ravana_Gold_Card.png T_AhPuch_CCSkin_Card.png 239defdbbee5ee7061afb595a4650a123b325f04_hq.jpg T_Loki_Default_Card.png fenrir.png 58344656_p32_master1200.jpg 1b6e8b9b9b9d280cdda58ed234485a71.jpg Trivia *It's important to note that 6 members of NDG are based (or ARE) on mythologic Gods of evil from Nordic, Mayan, Egyptian and Greek mythology. Likewise, all ares Gods of Hell or rulers of their respective worlds hell-like dimensions where they rule as tyrants of the dead. With the exception of Ara Astaroth,Phantom Lord and Viscara, all the rest are mythological beings. Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Military Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:War Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:Rich Villains Category:Generals Category:Demon Category:Devils Category:Neo Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fallen Angels Category:Cult Leaders Category:Minion Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:OCs Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Balam Alliance Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Gods Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Controversial